The Newborn
by MrsLowry
Summary: This is my version of what should have happened when Bella was changed. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except those I create.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't take this anymore, _I thought to myself. _The pain, it's too much. This is going to hurt Edward immensely. _With that I let out a piercing scream that sent my body thrashing. Suddenly, I had four pairs of hands restraining me against the table. It seemed like I had been laying there in the blazing fire for an eternity, though I know it was just days. Finally, the fire left my fingers and toes, following up my arms and legs, then lastly, my chest and stomach - until it hit my heart. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" - This burn was worse than my whole body burning, I didn't think I could last through it, but it lasted only a few seconds. Then, Thud-Thud-Thud - My heart quit beating.

"Alice, how much longer?" I heard his beautiful velvet voice.

"She'll be opening her eyes in two minutes."

I took in a deep breath, though it wasn't necessecary. I could smell everything around me - honey, sunshine, watermelon, lillies, cantaloupe, white roses. I could smell the wood of the floors and the bleach from the clean up of Renesmee's violent birth. _Renesmee, my baby._ Then it hit me, the smell of the woods, but almost _rotten_. Suddenly, I was burning. Not in the way I expected though, my whole body burned, almost ached. I felt the urge to rip and tear at the thing this smell emanated from.

I opened my eyes and threw myself from the table into a crouch, ready to hunt, to kill. In the same second, Jasper and Emmett had me pinned to the wall. My body shook violently and I snapped at my brothers, trying so hard to escape, to hunt this vile being. "Bella, Bella, you need to calm down." Jasper said as he sent soothing vibes through me. I felt as though my eyes were going to pop out of my head, searching.

"Bella, my love. Calm down. Explain to me what you're feeling."

"I _need_ it Edward. I need it NOW!"

"What is it you need, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure what it is. It smells like -" I sniffed the air, "rotten woods, maybe. Like a camper that's been camping for weeks without a shower?"

"Bella, calm down love. That's Jacob."

I laughed uncontrollably then, "_THAT_ is Jacob?" Finally I was able to control myself, knowing that it was my best friend that I was smelling. He smelt horrible, and I wanted nothing more than to kill him, but he was my best friend. I couldn't kill him.

"Bella, are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked calmly.

I grabbed my throat. All the burning besides the one in my throat had suddenly disappeared, and now my throat was burning horribly. "Yes." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the window. I raised my eyebrows, questioning why we would go out the window. He laughed, "Bella, Jacob and Renesmee are down there." I gasped. "Renesmee..." I turned to go out the door to see her, but Jasper grabbed my shoulders and Emmett blocked the doorway. "Bella, love. Renesmee is half human, she has a heartbeat and her blood flows through her body." I listened for her heartbeat. I heard a loud strong heartbeat that was too heavy to be a baby. I listened closer, I found what sounded like a hummingbird flitting its' wings. That must be her. "When we come back?" Jasper answered this time, "If your thirst is satiated and you show good self control, maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward again pulled me toward the window. "You first?" I asked. "Certainly, love" Edward said with a slight chuckle. "Watch closely." He said as he jumped lightly through the window. I watched him - he landed perfectly. I stepped up to the window and slowly went forward. It was so easy, it went a lot slower than I expected it to - I expected blurry, but got perfect sight of what happened.

We ran to the river, it wasn't far but it was exhilirating. Once at the river, I asked Edward to go first again. He of course went without question. I began stepped back a few feet and began to run, only to rip my dress. A dress, why Alice, why would you put me in a dress? I heard laughs from the house, nice, they were all watching. I turned around and bared my teeth, letting out a hiss. I heard Emmett let out another loud laugh.

"Bella, do you need me to come back and show you again?" Edward laughed quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Don't laugh at me!" I hissed. Then I ran and jumped, throwing myself from a rock just above the river. I landed about fifty feet farther than Edward had. He raced to meet me, then grabbed my hand to run farther into the woods.

After five miles, I smelt the most lovely smell the world could ever have, human blood. I smelt it and I couldn't stop. I listened, the heartbeats were to the Northeast, there were two of them. I took off. I heard the sound of an attacker behind me, someone approaching, possibly to steal my meal. I stopped and turned, baring my teeth and letting a deep snarl escape. I was too consumed with my thirst to realize it was my husband, I swiped my clawed hand toward him, just barely missing.

"Bella. It's me, love." Edward said as calmly as possible, though it came out rough.

I stopped, and gasped. I had just tried to kill my husband, my love. "Edward I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you." I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Please forgive me." "Of course Bella. How could I not? Are you okay?" I thought about that. Was I okay? I mean, I'm thirsty beyond all imagination - _Thirsty..._

I took off. It only took me five seconds to reach them, a man and a woman. They were my parents age, mid thirtys. It looked as if they had been camping. I smoothly climbed a tree near them, and when the woman walked away to get a drink from their cooler, I jumped lightly onto the man's back. I knocked him over. He looked at me like he was terribly frightened, but at the same time like he was shocked by my beauty. "H-h-hello." He said in a shaky voice. "Hello." My bell voice echoed, perfectly. The woman turned around, shocked into stiffness. "Don't worry honey, I'll get to you next" I laughed.

"Bella, NO!" Edward yelled, but I didn't listen.

Then I sank my venomus teeth into his throbbing neck. I drained him of all his blood, then threw him into a tree. I stood and wiped my face, looking into the eyes of the frightened woman. "Ready?" I asked my next meal. She was too scared to move. She just stood there, staring, shaking. It took one small leap, and I was next to her. "It'll be easier if you don't move, but more fun if you fight me." I said tauntingly. "Just get it over with as quick as possible. I'd like to join my husband." She said, not so shaky like the man. I stepped the one last foot that was between us, and sank my teeth into her neck. When I was done, I was't so rough with her. I just tossed her to the ground.

"Bella, oh Bella my love." Edward came to me and placed his hands on my face.

"I'm so sorry I failed you Edward. I couldn't help myself though, they smelt so wonderful." I was heaving, but no tears were coming out. This was a new sensation.

"I know Bella, I know." He cradled me in his arms. "Can you sit here while I dispose of these bodies?" There was a strong hint of concern in his voice. "Yes." I replied simply, with complete horror in my voice at what I had done.

"Edward wait..." I grabbed his arm as he walked away. "They're all going to be so upset with me." I couldn't stand to think of what my family would think of me now. I was so weak, I gave into the urge that I was supposed to fight. "I'm not good enough Edward, they'll not want me around."

"No Bella. They will understand. They love you, and they will support you and help you succeed next time. This was my fault. You are a newborn, I should have made sure no one was around. I didn't think anyone would get that far off the trails, I'm so stupid." He kissed me on the cheek, then turned to rid of the bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

When Edward returned, he grabbed my hand and we slowly headed home. "Edward, I won't be able to see Renesmee now, will I?" I knew I had made a huge error, and I knew that my family, Jasper especially, wouldn't let me see her. "No love. You won't. We will work on your control though, and in time you will see her." He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Will you tell me about her?" I smiled. The only memory I had of her was when I was a human. I only held her for a few moments, then she bit me and was taken away. She was beautiful, even being coated in blood.

"Of course, love. She's beautiful. She is pale like us, she has your beautiful brown eyes. Her cheeks are pink, she reminds me of you when you were still a human. She has my hair color, and it's curly. She communicates effectively. -"

"She communicates effectively?" I interrupted him. "What does that mean?" She's just a baby, how does a baby communicate other than crying?

"It's very interesting, you'll have to wait until you see her. I want you to see for yourself." This response only made me more curious. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we arrived at the river, Jacob was waiting for us. The desire to kill him became my only focus again. I ducked into a crouch and jumped across the river with one smooth movement. I jumped on Jacob and was about to tear into his throat - then Edward caught me. He pulled me back, and forced me into the forest again.

Edward yelled toward the river at Jacob, "Take Renesmee and Rose. Go somewhere far enough away that yours and Renesmee's scents can't be smelt from the house." We waited until we heard the car pulling out onto the highway, then started back toward the house again.

When we walked in the house, I had my head hung low. They knew I had failed, they could taste the remorse that was flowing from my body. "Bella..." Alice came and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella, it's okay. It happens to the best of us." She chuckled lightly. She was right, her and Jasper had come from lives of killing innocents. Edward killed some not so innocent people, but he still killed people. I know Emmett had messed up a time or two as well. I wasn't so sure about Esme, but I didn't doubt she had. I only knew for sure that Carlisle and Rose hadn't tasted human blood. I still felt horrible though.

Even more than feeling horrible about failing, I wanted to see my daughter. I felt like a huge part of me was missing without her here. I had faught so hard to keep her, and now I couldn't even be near her.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks went by, I began to gain control over my thirst, and my actions. I hunted everyday, and Jacob was willing to be my test subject. I never once attacked him again, though my desire to kill him never left. I spent quite a bit of time with him everyday, slowly becoming accustomed to his scent.

Finally, after six weeks, I was able to see Renesmee. I didn't attack, or even burn during my last few visits with Jacob, all lasting a few hours at a time. Seeing Renesmee was better than I could have ever imagined.

It was morning, she had just woken up. Rose was bringing her downstairs to feed her. Before she received her meal though, I got a chance to see her. She was beautiful. She looked like she was a year old already. How is that possible? I refrained from going near her during her "meal", it was human blood, donated of course. While she ate, I asked Edward and Carlisle about her growth. They said they weren't sure of why or how, even how long it would last. They had been doing research, and seems it was slowing daily, though not by much

After she had eaten, Edward brought her to me - Everyone on guard. Jasper sat to my right, Emmett to my left, Jacob and Rose faught over who could hoover behind.

Edward knelt in front of me. Renesmee touched her hand to his cheek. "Yes Renesmee, that's your mommy." _Hmm, weird._ I thought. Edward carefully placed her in my lap. Jasper and Emmett both placed their hands on either shoulder, ready to restrain me. I smelt Renesmee, she smelt wonderful. A mixture of yellow roses and human blood. The roses seemed to cover the blood though, so it didn't overwhelm me. My throat did burn a little, but not enough to make me attack.

My little girl raised her hand to my face and flashes of images coursed through my mind. I was staring into Renesmee's eyes while seeing pictures at the same time. I gasped. Rose flew over me and grabbed Renesmee, while Jasper and Emmett held me down. "What?", I was surprised by their sudden attack. They were worried by my gasp, they thought I was going to attack her.

"What was that?" I asked, shocked at what I had just seen.

"What did she show you?" Alice chimed.

"_SHE_ showed me that?" Wow, my daughter. Wow.

"She showed her all the things that have happened in the last few weeks." Edward knew, he had watched with me.

My daughter, my beautiful daughter. She was talented just like her dad. I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe my daughter was so beautiful and talented. Then Carlisle brought up "gifts", they seem to think I have a gift. Me, a gift? Edward still can't get into my head, which to me just means I'm still screwed up. They think it's a gift though, a shield he called it. Interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

After three months of spending my days with Jacob, my family decided my self control was good enough that I didn't need to be with him all day. My days had been spent mostly with Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee. We didn't really do anything, we just sat around together. My being in their presence was helping my self control. It seemed as if Jacob had taken a liking to Renesmee. Oh well, now that I don't need to spend every moment with Jacob during the day, he wouldn't have to be around all the time. A few days after the family had decided to let me off "house arrest", as I called it, I noticed that Jacob was still hanging around playing with Renesmee everyday. I thought it was weird, seeing as how he was angry about her to begin with.

"Jacob, you don't have to stay here all day anymore. You can go home and spend time with Billy and the packs." I was a little confused about why he was still here, so hopefully he'd give me a good reason, or just go home.

"Bella, I can't leave." Huh? "What do you mean you can't leave, Jake?" I asked, confused and curious.

Jake lowered his head. Whatever he was thinking, he looked almost guilty for. "I just can't leave, Bella." I didn't understand what he was saying. "Jake, whatever it is, just tell me." He looked really upset, like he was going to cry. "Bella, I-I can't. I can't leave Nessie." Nessie, I still hate- WHAT? He can't leave Nessie? I understand now. "NO!" I crouched, ready to spring. "Outside, NOW! Rose, take Renesmee." I stalked out of the house after Jacob. I could sense my family exiting behind me, Edward by my side. I turned to him, "Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped. "We were waiting until you had full control over your emotions and actions. I promised Jacob I would let him tell you." He looked so sorry for keeping this from me.

"How dare you, you filthy mutt! That is MY baby, she is not yours! You have no claim on my daughter. I don't care what your sick wolf mind wants, she's mine!" I couldn't stand it any longer, I leaped toward him and knocked him over. He started to shift into his wolf form, but before he was able to I managed to break his left leg, his left shoulder, and a few ribs. Once he was in his wolf form, he threw me off and into a tree. I landed lightly on my feet and sprang again. This time I landed on his shoulder. I pulled his matted fur, and bit his neck. He fell to the ground.

Edward came and pulled me back before I could do any further damage than I already had. He pulled me into the house and explained to me that our venom was poisonious to the wolves, and that Jacob was going to die now. "Good, that stupid mutt doesn't deserve to live after trying to stake a claim on my baby." I spat the words, full of disgust for that filthy mongrel. Rose brought Renesmee back inside and gave her back to me, she had been showing my face to Rose, letting her know she wanted me. Renesmee placed her hand on my face and showed me the attack on Jacob. Her thoughts were sad, I had hurt her Jacob. Her Jacob? Why was my daugther feeling those thoughts, that Jacob was hers? Why did she seem to have a claim on him? She's only a few months old, though she looks two, she shouldn't feel that way about anyone.

I started to feel remorseful about what I had done. I had hurt my daughter in hurting Jacob. I went to Carlisle to ask if there was anything that could be done to help Jacob. He said that he had already taken care of it and that Jacob was going to be fine - Seth had sucked the venom out. Now they were just waiting for his bones to heal.

I was still angry. I understood the imprint process. I knew Quil had imprinted on a toddler, but it still didn't sit well in my mind. How can my daughter already feel a certain way about a boy? And that boy - he was my best friend, he was the person I had loved when Edward was gone. The person who helped me through all of the pain I felt. He was an amazing person, I had to give him that - but to imprint on my daughter. I just- wow. My mind was drawing a blank, though I had a ton of space, nothing seemed to function right now.

After a few hours, I went to Jacob. I needed to figure this out. "Jacob, how? Why? Explain, please."

"Do you remember when you told me that we were supposed to be family, that we were always supposed to be a part of each other's lives? Well, this is how. One day, when Nessie is grown up, if she wants me too, we will be married. She's my life Bella, she's my - " I couldn't take it anymore. I growled at him and began to crouch. "No, Bella." Edward gently touched my shoulder to calm me. I relaxed and nodded for Jacob to continue. "She's my love Bella. I don't think of her like you think I do. Do you think Edward would've let me live this long if I did?" I nodded again. "Remember when you were pregnant, the pull you felt to me? How you needed me - You don't feel it anymore, do you? It was her."

I thought about this for a long time. It made sense, it truly did. I just didn't want to believe it. I decided it wasn't something I was going to think about. Not now, not when I didn't have full control of my temper.

Suddenly, Alice was in the room, gripping the back of the couch I was sitting on. She had a blank stare, and her eyes were glazed over. "What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, as he was now helping her around the couch to sit down.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the floor next to the arm chair that Jasper placed Alice in. "Alice, what is it. What did you see?" Her eyes were still glazed over and focused on something far away. Edward gasped, his face forming a mask of worry. "Charlie..."

I stood quickly, "What about Charlie?" I shouted.

"All I saw was..." She stood and took my hands in hers, Edward grabbed my waist and embraced me. "It's not good Bella. We have to get you away from here."

"NO! I will _NOT_ murder my father. I am stronger than that." I started sobbing tearlessly. "I have great self control now. Look at the way I am with Jake and Renesmee.."

"Bella, they are only half bloods. Charlie is full human. You haven't been around any full humans yet, we don't know your control when it comes to them yet." Carlisle was trying to comfort me as well.

Jasper sent waves of calm through the room. It didn't work too well. I started imagining what it would be like to be around Charlie. I tried to imagine what he would smell like, but since I'd never been around a full blooded human, I didn't even know how to imagine that. Though I did get thirst, and everyone but me noticed - sure I noticed the burning, but what I didn't notice was the snarls ripping from my chest and the crouched position I was now in. I had let my imagination get away from me. Emmett pinned me to the wall, and Jasper sent more waves of calm through me. They seemed to work enough this time to get me to stop my thoughts.

"I'm sorry everyone. I let my imagination get away from me. I was trying to see what it would feel like to be near Charlie, but I couldn't quite get it - though the thought made me thirsty." I was quite embarrassed by this. If I was still human, I would be bright red. "Maybe I should go hunt. Edward, would you join me please?" He nodded, grabbed my hand, and we flew out the door toward the river.

Once we were far enough in the woods that I knew my family couldn't hear, I asked stopped. "Edward, could you help me with something?" I asked softly. "Of course my love, anything." He was now looking at me with confusion written all over his expression. "It's just, I want to be able to control myself around Charlie. I think I need to spend time in the presence of humans, so that I can get used to their scent. I want to be able to see my father." His expression changed from confusion to anguish. "Bella, love. I'm not sure if that's a good idea quite yet. You've just recently gotten used to spending time with Jacob and Renesmee, and their only half human. I'm not sure what full human would do to you. I think you need more time." I nodded and hung my head. _You need to learn to control yourself Bella Marie Cullen._ I thought to myself. _You need to see your father. He's important. You must do this for him._ I nodded again, smiled, grabbed Edward's hand, and then took off running.

We spent several hours hunting. I wanted to make sure that I was 'full'. I wanted to talk to Alice when we got home, I was going to convince her to 'human watch' with me. This was the best way for me to be better for my father. I love him and I need him to know I'm alright, no, better than alright. Charlie needs to see that I'm incredibly happy. Oh how I want Charlie to know the truth.

When we got home, Alice came to me and asked if she could speak to me alone. Edward lifted his eyebrows in concern. "Alice, why are you blocking me?" She giggled, "It's a girl thing, and I need to talk to Bella alone." She turned away from Edward and winked at me. I smiled, knowing what this was about. It's all I thought about on the way home, I'm positive she saw it. She grabbed my hand and off we went.

"Of course I'll go with you Bella. You don't even have to ask." She hugged me. "I know you want to see Charlie. I know how important it is to you. I'm the one that helped Jasper, I promise I will help you." I hugged her. I'm usually not so touchy, but I needed her to see that this was the biggest favor she'd ever done for me. "Thank you Alice!" We planned out the details of our soon-to-be adventure. We would pretend we were hunting for the first few days. After that, we would have to come up with something new. Alice hoped that after the first week, I would be controlled enough that she could open her mind back up to Edward and show him how well I was doing. Maybe after that he would allow her to take me shopping in a small boutique so that I could be in close proximity with the humans, just a few though.

We decided to wait a few days before going since I had hunted that day with Edward already. Three days later, it was a Saturday, we told everyone we wanted to hunt together. We said we needed some 'bonding' time. Rosalie asked if she could come too. Alice looked into the future and saw that Rose coming would be a big help, so we agreed. We 'hunted' all day. It was a cloudy day, as usual. We went to a park and sat on a blanket. We pretended to do things such as read, do nails, and just talk. We even took food - EW - just so that people wouldn't freak out when we sat there all day not eating. I finally figured out how they had pretended to eat at school. We're so strong that all we have to do is close our fists and the food crumples into bits, then we just spread it in the grass.

The first few days weren't so easy. There were a few times I let out some low growls. The thirst was starting to consume me sitting in the park all day, but I quickly overcame my thirst by distracting myself. I would think of Charlie and how much I needed to see him. I would think of Renesmee and how much she meant to me. Messing up in public would only hurt her. Then I thought of Edward. My love, my life. He would be so disappointed in me if I failed again. I kept running them through my head, along with the rest of our family. They all saved me from doing it, though they didn't know I was even near humans. Except Alice and Rose, of course.

After a week and no mistakes, Alice decided to open her mind again. Edward had started getting suspicious. Alice thought it was best we let him know away from the house. She got Jasper and told him what was going on so he would be prepared to do whatever was necessecary. He wasn't too happy, but he did understand. We got Edward and the four of us hunted. After we had hunted, Alice opened her mind without warning to Edward.

--EPOV--

_Edward, I need you to do something for me. _Alice said silently. I nodded. _I need you to listen and look, but not say anything until I'm done. Can you do that for me?_ I nodded again. Alice flooded my mind with images of her, Bella, and Rosalie in a park. They were talking, painting each other's finger and toe nails, and had a plethora of books surrounding them. There were humans, children humans. _Rose and I took Bella to human watch. We did it because we knew you wouldn't help her. We wanted to help her. She needs Charlie in her life, Edward. She needs him. Please understand we didn't do it to hurt you or betray you, we did it because we love Bella and we want her to be happy. _

I had my jaw clenched shut and my hands were balled into fists at my sides. I looked at Bella. "How could you not tell me something as important as this?" I was angry. She lied to me. They all lied to me. "Jasper.." I turned to him, he was standing in front of Alice. "Did you know about this?" He shook his head. "Not until right before we came on this trip. Alice asked me to block my mind of these thoughts so she could show you. Of course I couldn't deny her that, it was hers to tell, not mine." I nodded.

So now I knew. Bella had not been hunting all week. She had been with humans. Though she never came in contact with them, she was around them. She was fine - Alice showed me everything. Bella didn't even try to attack anyone. Not one human. Maybe she is ready to see Charlie, maybe. I need to take her out on my own.

"Bella, love. Would you mind if I took you out. I would like to be there to experience your demeanor around the humans. I want to know for sure that you're ready to see Charlie."

"Oh Edward! Of course I don't mind. I asked you before I even thought of asking Alice." She ran and gave me a hug, which threw me to the ground. I didn't mind though. I reached up and kissed her passionately.

"Mmhmm" Jasper cleared his throat. "Sorry Jasper" Bella was embarrassed. Oh how I missed that blush.

--BPOV--

_Yes!_ _Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!_ I screamed in my head as I ran and tackled Edward. He wanted to take me to human watch. He wants to see that I can handle it, he wants me to see Charlie, too! _Oooh!_ I thought as Edward began kissing me. "Mmhmm" Jasper was clearning his throat. Purely a sign of 'Do Not Do That In Front Of Me'! "Sorry Jasper', I mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

When we arrived home, I grabbed Renesmee and snuggled her tightly to my chest. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me an image of us hugging. "I love you too, Renesmee." I squeezed her a little tighter then, to show my love. I spent all night with her, she slept in my arms. I couldn't bare to put her down, I needed her close to me. Her scent was part human, and I needed to have the human scent on my mind all the time so that I could continue my self control. Her scent, it didn't bother me though, like pure humans did.


	7. Chapter 7

The next three days, Edward and I went to Port Angeles to 'human watch'. We spent all day walking around, shopping, and we even went into a restaurant and pretended to eat. Edward saw how well I could control myself, and he complimented me often. On the third day, Edward told me he had called Charlie. He told him I was better, though not completely, and that he would like him to come over to see me. Charlie was thrilled at the idea. They had decided on three days from today, which was a Thursday evening. I was truly excited.

When we got home, Alice was waiting for me. She had saw my decision to ask her to help me find something to wear. She said we had to go on a shopping trip because, I, Bella Cullen, had _nothing_ to wear. "But Alice, what about the whole closet full of clothes that's bigger than my bedroom?" I managed between her giddy talk of shops we could go to. She had bought me a gazillion pairs of clothes, mostly dresses, during my transformation. "Oh Bella, none of those will do for this occassion." She smiled wickedly. Did I make a bad decision here? I thought about ways to back out... "NO Bella. You are not getting out of this!" Now came the evil glare, along with a pounce.

The three days passed so quick. I wasn't sure I was ready when the day came. I was so nervous. My whole family was going to be there to make sure I was okay, but it really didn't help my nerves. Jasper sensed my nervous demeanor and sent excited vibes through the house. Soon, everyone was smiling ear to ear. To a human, this would be frightening. I wondered how Charlie would take it though, when he walked into a house full of smiling vampires - not that he knew what we were.

Then we heard it, Charlie's cruiser pulling off the highway. I felt like my lifeless heart was going to explode out of my chest. I looked helplessly at Jasper, who sent me calming waves. "Thanks Jasper." I whispered. Renesmee was sitting on my lap, covered by my hair. Edward hadn't told Charlie about her. He wanted it to be a surprise. Well, really, he wanted me to be the one to tell him. Everyone tried to convince me to tell him we adopted her, but I was determined to tell Charlie the truth - that I was a vampire and she was my daughter.

"No Bella. You know you can't do that." _Oops._ I forgot about Alice being able to see formed plans for a moment.

Knock-Knock-Knock, Charlie was at the door. Carlisle answered, he waited a few seconds, so as to not answer too quick for human pace. "Good evening, Charlie." Charlie Nodded. "Hello, Carlisle. How are you?" "I'm well, and yourself?" Carlisle responded. "Better, now that I can seem my daughter." Charlie was hopelessly searching for me. He gasped when he laid his eyes on me. "B-B-Bella? Is that you?  
W-o-w." He stopped, leaving his mouth wide open. I laughed a high bell sounding laugh. I quickly closed my mouth and cut the sound off. I forgot my voice was so different. "Yeah Ch-Dad, it's me." I tried to sound 'normal', like a human.

Edward rose and shook Charlie's hand. I moved Renesmee to my hip, and slowly stood up. "Dad, I want you to meet Renesmee, Edward's ne- our daughter." Edward turned toward me and clenched his teeth together, he was mad. I shrugged my shoulders slightly, though not enough for Charlie to notice. "What do you mean your daughter, Bella?" Edward quickly spoke up. "What she means Charlie, is that we decided to take in my brother's daughter. He and his wife died in a car accident, and she had no one else." Edward turned to me again, this time giving me a pleading look to go along with his story.

"No dad, what I meant was _our_ daugther." I smiled. "Charlie, I have something to tell you." I heard gasps coming from all around me. They knew they couldn't stop me, I was going to tell him. "Charlie, we're not like you think we are - we're not... normal." He gave me a worried look. "What do you mean, Bella?" I took in a deep breath, my first one since Charlie had entered the house. It made my throat burn, but not too bad. I cringed a little. "Dad, we're... How do I put this? We're va-" Edward cut me off. "Charlie, we're vampires." Wow, Edward told him! That was unexpected. Charlie gasped.

"You're, you're what?" Again with the hanging mouth. "Yeah dad." I quickly moved from the couch to the arm chair he was sitting in. I moved faster than a human could. I had to show him that I was serious. "Dad, this is _our_ daughter" I said again. "Her name is Renesmee - after mom and Esme." He finally closed his mouth. He looked like he was thinking deeply. Edward chuckled softly. I turned to him, and he just nodded at Charlie. "What are you thinking, Dad?" I asked, concerned with what he thought of me now.

Charlie looked up and noticed that the rest of the family had left. Only Edward, Renesmee, Charlie, and I were left. I heard them leave, but didn't acknowledge it. "I didn't hear them leave." He said, confused. "Yeah dad, we're pretty quiet when we want to be." I laughed a little. "Bella, are you being serious." I nodded. "I didn't think things like that existed." Just then, Jacob walked in. "Hey Charlie!" He said cheerfully. Jacob knew he was coming, but he didn't want to be here for the initial meeting. Charlie just nodded, clearly in thought.

"How can she possibly be your daughter though? It's only been a few months since you got married. You weren't pregnant when you got married, and even if you were, you wouldn't have had her yet." Charlie was so confused. "Well - " Edward started, but stopped to think about how to word it. Jacob looked... concerned. "Charlie, vampire babies don't need the same time to grow that a human baby does. Bella was still human when she conceived and gave birth to Renesmee, and as soon as she gave birth, she was transformed. It only took a month." Jacob gasped. "You. told. him." He was definitely not expecting this. I smiled lightly at him.

"Hey Jake, you think you want to share your 'secret' with Charlie?" I asked, sarcastically. "SURE!" Jake was up for anything now that our secret was out. "Hey Charlie, come outside with me." Charlie was still in shock, but he followed anyway. Once they were outside, Jacob ran out into the forest. Out came a giant wolf. Charlie backed up, not sure what to think. Renesmee jumped off my side and ran to the wolf. Charlie gasped. "Bella, you're letting her near that wolf?" He said between deep breaths. "Dad, that's Jacob." His mouth fell, again.

"We live in a world of myths dad. I didn't believe or understand any of it at first either." I said sympathetically, knowing he didn't understand anything that was happening. "You want to see something cool?" I asked excitedly. "Uh, sure?" He wasn't sure though, that was obvious. "Emmett, can you come here.." I called softly. "What's up little sis?" He said as he flashed in front of us. Charlie flinched. "Want to arm wrestle?" "YEAH!!!" He was excited now. Charlie looked at me like I was crazy.

Emmett and I laid ourselves on the ground across from one another and grabbed hands. "On three. One. Two. Three." I quickly over-threw Emmett. He still wasn't used to anyone beating him. "Ah, man!" He was bummed. Charlie just stared. He didn't comprehend what was going on. "Dad, are you okay?" I asked. "Uh, yeah. Bella, you just beat EMMETT at arm wrestling. I'm fine. Just... wow." He couldn't form complete thoughts.

We spent the next few hours talking about what it was like to be a vampire. We explained that we didn't kill humans, but that we hunted animals instead. He was truly interested. He even wanted to know more about Jacob, and about Renesmee. He asked if Billy knew. Of course he did, and we told him Sue knew as well. That was a big shock to him, as he'd been spending a lot of time with Sue since Harry died. Jake told him that the pack was huge, but that he broke off from them. Explained why, because of Renesmee. He told him about Seth and Leah. Charlie took it all really well, though it clearly shocked him. I was positive he was going to have nightmares. Atleast my dad knew now. I didn't have to hide from him anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

After Charlie left, I was cuddling Renesmee on the couch; waiting for her to fall asleep. She placed her hand on my face, showing me Charlie. The feeling of the vision was curiousity; being around a human was very different for her, and hunger; his blood smelled wonderful to her. My hand moved to my throat. I took Renesmee's tiny hand in mine, kissed her forehead, and handed her to Rose. "I have to hunt." I said softly, but with enough urgency that Edward was at my side in an instant. "Would you like my company?" He smiled. "Of course I would." I grabbed his hand and we were off.

The two elk I had satiated my thirst for the night; enough so that we could return home. The next morning, before Renesmee awoke; I went hunting again, alone. My thirst since Renesmee's vision in my mind, was unbearable. I needed to spend several hours hunting, and I couldn't leave Renesmee without one of her parents all day. I needed to be alone anyway; I needed to think. The thirst Renesmee had felt around Charlie, was the same one I had. I didn't want to admit it; I wanted to drain my father's body of all its' blood. I had promised Charlie we would see him again soon; I needed to get my thirst in check before then.

On my hunting trip, I had two mountain lions, two elk, and a small doe. I felt sloshy inside, but I knew it was necessecary. I took breaks during my hunting. I got the two mountain lions first. I then headed west a little; I found a small, beautiful pond to relax at. While there, I heard the elk. After the elk, I headed home. That's when I found the doe; it was on its' own, hunting. I wanted a game; I found one. I played with it for a while; I chased it three miles. It thought it could escape me. Ha. That was enough entertainment, and blood. I needed my husband and daughter now.

When I arrived home that evening, Renesmee was already fast asleep. I took her in my arms and cradeled her all night. When she woke in the morning, Edward and I took her on a special hunting trip. Charlie was coming; we both needed to make sure our thirst was under control. Our beautiful, strong daughter took down two doe on her own. It was amazing to watch. When we arrived home, Alice pounced.

"What were you thinking staying gone so long? Now I only have an hour to get _both_ of you ready!" She couldn't even sound angry with her high bell sounding voice. No wonder Charlie took to her so well.

It seemed like only minutes before Charlie arrived. Last time Charlie was here, we didn't let Renesmee walk; we thought it would scare him even more. He knew there were some things we'd kept from him, just not how much. We decided that today we would let her walk. "Dad, we have something to show you." I heard his sharp intake of breath; he was nervous. I set Renesmee down, "slowly" I reminded her. She nodded, and slowly crept forward toward Papa Charlie, as she had called him the day before. His jaw dropped. "She -She walks?" I nodded. He was so surprised, so amazed. "Wow." His jaw dropped again.

Charlie picked her up, and she began to raise her hand toward his cheek. "No Renesmee." Edward called softly to her. Her hand fell, as did her eyes. Charlie snuggled her tighter, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in response. She sniffed his neck, though he didn't notice. Edward stiffened. I was instantly at Charlie side with my hand on Renesmee's back; reminding her to mind her thoughts. Too quickly for me to realize at first what she was about to do, she placed her hand on my face. Thirst, thirst for Charlie's blood; her thoughts were consumed with it. Before I could refrain myself, I plunged my teeth into Charlie's neck.

Everyone was immediately at my side urging me to let go. They said if I didn't let go, I would kill my father; if I did, he would be one of us. Instantly, I realized what I had done; I let go. Charlie was screaming and writhing in pain on the ground. Carlisle picked him up and took him to the couch. Immediately, they transformed his office back into the 'hosiptal room' it once was for me. Emmett carried Charlie to the table in the room. I stayed out; it was the only way to control myself and I knew it. After I knew the venom had spread well enough that the scent of his blood wouldn't be alluring, I went to sit with him. I spent 56 straight hours sitting next to him; waiting for him to wake.

When Charlie awoke from his transformation; it was amazing, _he_ was amazing.

--Charlie's POV--

When I got to the Cullens' house, we spent a while talking out on the porch; it was a nice day out. After an hour or two, Bella set Renesmee down on the ground to play, then started talking again. "Dad, we have something to show you." I took a deep, sharp breath. Suddenly, my grandaughter started walking toward me. I felt my jaw drop. "She -She walks?" I was so amazed, I couldn't help letting my jaw fall again. "Wow." It's the only thought that came to my mind - _wow_.

I scooped up my little girl and held her tightly. She started to raise her hand like she was going to hug me. "No Renesmee." I barely heard Edward command her. I wondered why, but decided not to say anything; instead I squeezed her a little tighter, letting her know it was okay. She wrapped her hands around my neck in a nice, tight embrace. _Wow, for a baby that looks like a toddler - she sure has a good grip_. I thought to myself. Before I knew it, Bella was at my side with her hand on Renesmee's back. Again, I was confused, but they're vampires; I'm sure I'll never know or understand everything.

The last thing I remember is Renesmee reaching up and touching Bella's face. That's when I felt the piercing pain in my neck. It spread through my body so quickly. I felt like I was falling; my body was growing cold. I heard voices around me - "No Bella. He's your father." "Bella, love. If you do this, you'll regret it for the rest of your existance." "If you let go now, he will be with us - ", the voices suddenly faded.

The burning is so horrible; so much torture. Why would someone want to go through this? I think Bella did; I think she wanted it. Why? Of course, to be with Edward. If she could spend all of eternity with him, why not go through with it? Well, I guess if I can spend all eternity with my daughter, grandaughter, and their family - why not?

"Dad, dad can you hear me?" _Yes Bella. Yes, I hear you._ I screamed.

"I can hear him, he's concious. He can hear you, he just can't speak right now." I heard Edward say.

_Edward, if you can hear me. Tell Bella I love her. Tell her I want to open my eyes and see her. Tell her I want to talk to her, to hold her hand. _They had told me about Edward's 'gift', and I knew he could hear me.

"Bella, he says he loves you. He says he wants to open his eyes to see you, to talk to you, and to hold your hand. He's ready to wake up, and he seems well aware of everything that's going on." _Thank you._ I responded to the words he spoke to my daughter. I felt a tightening around my arm, his sign of acknowledgement.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes; everything was so bright. I knew what I was, who I had become. Bella spoke softly to me, "Dad?" she questioned. I sat up quickly, not leaving the table. "Bella!" She placed her hand in mine and explained that being a 'newborn' was a tough thing, and for Jasper's sake 'please be calm and careful with your movements'. I laughed a little, but quickly agreed. I noticed that though everything was bright, it was shaky. "Why is everything shaking?" I asked, mostly to myself. "Is it like this for everyone? I thought the vision, speed, hearing, everything - I thought it all got better... " I trailed off, wondering why it wasn't that way for me.

"What do you mean everything is shaky?" Carlisle responded.

"Well, it's... like it's all..." I had to think of the right word to use. ".. It's almost like it's all vibrating." I think that's the right word. I can't think of another to describe it.

"Hm, that is not normal. I wonder what it could be from." Carlisle walked off, seeming to be in deep thought over this discovery.

"I'm going to get up" I said, looking at Jasper. He nodded.

Slowly, I rose from the table. As I did, the books on Carlisle's bookshelves fell to the ground. Startled, I jumped into a crouch. Everyone backed up; no one knew what had happened. "Charlie, move slowly to the corner of the room" Edward instructed carefully. I did as I was told; so did the books. Edward raised his left eyebrow. "Carlisle" He called softly. Carlisle appeared instantly. "Charlie, move back to the table, slowly." Edward instructed again. I followed my instructions again; and again so did the books.

"It seems Charlie has a gift." Carlisle said, obviously pleased. I raised my eyebrows, "How is having stuff follow me a gift?" I laughingly questioned. Everyone began laughing; it _was_ funny. "With some time and practice, you will hold a very powerful gift. I believe, you will be able to control the things around you - possibly using them as shelter or a weapon of sorts." Carlisle was clearly imagining my gift once perfected. Edward smiled and nodded. "I can see him being _very_ powerful. With him and Bella, we'll be indestructable against our enemies." Alice sang with a smugness in her voice. _With Bella? I didn't know she had a gift? _I thought to myself, though I knew Edward could hear me. Of course he would answer, "We believe that Bella is what they call a 'shield'. She can block mental attacks - like mine, though it isn't an attack. I can not read her mind. There are vampires who posess gifts that they use for evil, and those with mind powers - they can not be used against Bella." He paused, making sure I was understanding everything. I nodded, urging him to go on.

"We have yet to try Bella's power, what with her needing to work on her thirst first and all. Though, we do intend to work on it. In time, we can have both of your powers perfected and we can be fully aware of your capabilities." He finished, nodding to himself with pleasure at the thought of what's to come. Bella came to me and embraced me in a crushing hug. Now I could finally understand why she had been so gentle when touching me the last two times I had seen her - she would have broken me.

--BPOV--

_My dad is so awesome. He's got a power!_ _woot, woot!_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my lips. Everyone looked at me. If I could have blushed... "I was just thinking about how cool my dad is, that's all." I said. I think it was obvious I was embarrassed about my uncontrolable giggling. Everyone laughed; yeah, great, embarrass me more. "You may be faster, stronger, and immortal - but you're definitely still the same Bella." My dad laughed loudly.

Over the next few weeks, Charlie and I hunted together a lot. We spent hours talking; it was great to spend time together. His hunting skills were impeccable.

Once we knew that both our thirsts were under control, we began practicing on our 'powers'; hoping to understand them better. Day in and day out, we practiced. Charlie had to teach himself to only move things when he wanted; not when he was just walking. It took him six weeks to finally understand well enough how to do that. It was hard for him to do, but finally he did. After the got that down, he began practicing on trees in the forest; picking up big boulders with his mind, and throwing them at the trees, or into the water.

Mine, though, it took longer. With no one to try to 'attack' me - we instead tried to control my shield by taking it away from my mind. It took three months for me to finally get it right. Finally, Edward could see inside my mind, could hear me perfectly. We could have silent conversations. Pretty soon though, I started to wonder; can I block things other than mental attacks? We were out practicing one day and I told Charlie to throw a boulder toward me; told him I wanted to try to block it. He did, though he was hesitant, and didn't use much of his strength. The first time, I couldn't quite block it; he didn't send it straight toward me. I told him to send it directly toward me - said he didn't have to use much strength if that made him feel better. He did, and I blocked it. We spent hours working on this particular part everyday after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was hunting except Charlie, Alice, and I. Charlie and I had just came inside from practicing our 'powers' when we found Alice on the couch, gripping the arm rest. "Alice -Alice, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. I ran to her and gently pryed her hands off of the couch; holding them then in my own. "We're g-going to have visitors." Her voice was shaky. "What do you mean Alice? Who?" She was silent for a few minutes. "I'm not sure who it is yet, I can just sense their presence, and it's not a happy meeting."

Just then, everyone returned from the hunting trip. Edward could hear Alice and Charlie's crazed mental thoughts; both were frightened. "What's going on? Who are the 'visitors' I'm hearing of?" He asked. "Yes, and what's with the worried nerves?" Jasper asked, curious now. Alice was obviously replaying the image in her mind for Edward, as he was nodding his head with his eyes closed. "Well, Alice. You'll just need to keep an eye out. Have you any feeling of when they'll be arriving?" She concentrated once again on the visitors. "A week, maybe? I'm not sure." She was getting really frustrated not being able to tell who it was. It wasn't a future she'd watched before - it was someone who had just chosen to come here.

--APOV--

All week I've been trying to concentrate on this mystery person who has decided to come here, but have had no luck. Each night, we took turns covering the perimeter of the house. Tonight is Bella and I's turn. I was running, about to jump over the river; I had to stop instantly. My vision went blank; I couldn't see where I was running anymore. _It's night, and I can see the stars. I'm in a clearing, there is a house in sight - MY house. I turn to the left and there's my partner - a teenage boy with long black braided hair and crimson eyes. I can see the family inside. My sight focuses on Renesmee._ I gasped. "Bella, back to the house, NOW!" It was happening to night; I could feel it. Whoever it was, they were coming for Renesmee.

--BPOV--

"Bella, back to the house, NOW!" I heard Alice yell.

I sprinted toward the house. We met at the front door; I let her walk in before me. Edward gasped. "Do you recognize him?" He asked Alice. "No, I've never see him before. I couldn't pick up a _reason_ as to why they are here, either. I just know that they focus on Renesmee through the windows." She rattled on, visibly shaken. "Esme, close the windows." Edward shouted. "We will keep the windows closed. Keep your mind focused, Alice." He demanded. "Bella, call Jake."

I dialed his number immediately. "Hey Billy, it's Bella. Is Jake in? ----- Oh, well can you find someone in the pack and tell them to find him. Alice had a vision, and we're expecting company we don't know. The vision wasn't friendly in nature, and whoever it was; they were focused on Renesmee. ---- Thanks Billy. Tell him we need him here immediately."

"Jake's not there, but Billy's going to call around until he finds someone in the pack. He's going to have them phase and find Jake to let him know." I relayed the conversation to everyone, though I didn't need to, they all heard it perfectly. I was just nervous.

Charlie came over and stroked my hand. "Bella, it's going to be fine. We can handle them. What do you think all of our practice has been for?" He squeezed my hand before letting go. "Thanks, Dad." I mumbled softly. "He's right, Bella. Our family is prepared for things like this. With Alice's visions, Edwards hearing, and the two of you; we're unstoppable." Carlisle tried to reassure me as well. It wasn't working though. I knew we were well prepared - Charlie and I had done nothing but practice for weeks on end. It's just, they were focused on my daughter. It was kind of - I can't think of a word... nerve-racking.

It didn't even take thirty minutes for Jake to be found and arrive at the house. He brought Leah and Seth with him as well. Edward relayed the vision for them. They took off to search the forest for scents they didn't recognize.

------------------------------------------------

It was surprising to us, how the pack was okay with Charlie being turned. It was okay only because of Renesmee though. If it weren't for Jake imprinting on her; they wouldn't have allowed it. Charlie is Renesmee's grandfather - it would hurt her to kill him, or any of us. If we were to change anyone else, it would be a problem. Seth and Leah had grown close to Charlie since the death of their father, Harry Clearwater. Charlie and Sue had been hanging around together quite a bit. Things had actually started to turn serious; Stupid me had to go and ruin it. Sue didn't take it too bad though; she actually still wanted to see Charlie. She wanted to wait until we knew he had full control though - she knew how he was changed, and she didn't want to risk it.

What no one knew though, was that Sue was actually a wolf herself; she just hadn't phased in so long that she couldn't anymore - atleast she didn't think she could. Everyone thought Leah was the first female wolf, but Sue finally told her the truth. I don't think Charlie would have any inpulse of sucking her blood; maybe killing her, but not sucking her blood. I don't think it would be too hard for him though; He's around Jake, Seth, and Leah all the time with no urge to kill. Charlie's just awesome that way; no desire to kill the wolves. Humans, that's another story completely; but the wolves, no.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake came back inside and let us know that they had not picked up any unfamiliar scents, but that they would patrol all night. He said they would talk to Sam's pack and find out if he could send a few of them over until we found out exactly what was happeneing. Seth and Leah stayed outside patroling, and Jake left to talk to Sam. When he came back, he brought Quil -Embry and Paul; the others would be patroling LaPush and Forks. Technically Forks was 'our' territory, but since the treaty was reinstated, we didn't really have a boundry; except LaPush. Only Renesmee, Edward, and myself were allowed there. When Charlie was changed, they made an allowance for him as well.


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost three in the morning, and still no sign of the visitors. "Alice, are _sure_ it's tonight?" Edward asked, irritated. "I don't know. It felt like it was tonight - I'm not sure." She was so frustrated. With the pack here, it made it so much harder to see, but she couldn't leave to focus; what if something bad happened while she was gone? She would feel like it was her fault.

Everyone was still; except Edward, he was pacing. He hadn't quit moving since the vision. Jasper tried to calm him, but it wasn't working.

----EPOV----

_We caught it. North, the scent is coming in from the north._ Jacob thought loudly as he ran toward the house. "They caught the scent coming in from the North." I repeated to the family. We gathered together, Bella holding Renesmee. "Bella, can you shield us please?" I asked. She nodded. "Charlie, be prepared to use the elements if you need to." He nodded as well. We were now assembled on the porch, waiting.

_I wonder if it's true, do they really have a half vampire half human child? _I heard the thoughts of a male. He was no older than me; I could tell by the tone. _How do they live with a human in their home? I mean, I know they say it's half vampire, but still; blood flowing. How do they do it? _He continued thinking to himself. He obviously wasn't aware that our family had gifts, such as my reading minds.

"Their about one hundred yards out. I can hear the boys' thoughts. Right now they're just curious."

_He's going to attack it. He doesn't control himself well. If we get to see it; he will attack. What am I going to do? Why did I even agree to come with him? _The female was thinking to herself. _It's not like I had anywhere else to go. We'd heard of them and he wanted to come find out. Ugh! I'm such an idiot. Maybe I can keep him stable. Maybe they'll be able to stop him. I don't know though - his strength, it's like none I've seen before. _

"The girl is worried. She's afraid he's going to attack Renesmee - and she says his strength is like nothing she's seen before. She's not sure if she, or even our family, can stop him." Emmett smiled hugely. "I'm up for the challenge." He replied, grinning even wider.

"I'm sure Charlie's gift will help out quite a bit." Bella said trying to reassure me. "Plus, we've got the pack. They'll help too."

"Two minutes" Alice and I said at the same time. I sighed. Here it comes; curious visitors, possibly an attack.

They walked into the clearing in front of our house, stopping as soon as they saw us. The boy took a deep breath. _I can smell it from here_, He thought. _The smell is wonderful. The blood pulsing, mixed with her vampire smell. mmmm_. _I'm not sure if I want to feed or not from the smell. It is intoxicating, but it a weird way. _He was confused. I was confused as well; how is my daughter's scent intoxicating to him? Intoxicating in the sense that he wants to kill her, or in the way that he wants her? For once, I didn't know what to really think.

----APOV----

_The black haired boy is standing next to Renesmee; he's talking and laughing. He's glaring at Jacob. He doesn't like him; he thinks his 'claim' on her is ridiclious, and doesn't see how she could ever want to be with a wolf when she could be with him. _"He's not going to hurt her. In fact, he's decided quite the opposite" I said, chuckling lightly. Edward growled at the thoughts in the vision, but then he chuckled as well. He knew this would be a fight for Jacob. That worried both of us, but that wasn't the concern right now.

They began to approach us. "Hi, I'm Silas." The boy spoke. "Hello. I am Carlisle. This is my family; My wife Esme, Edward Bella and Renesmee, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett." He said as he pointed to all of us. "This is my sister Syla." He said pulling the girl forward. "Welcome to our home. Please explain, what brought you here? " Carlisle continued.

"We got word of your family. We heard the rumors of the 'gold eyes'." He said, using air quotes. "Then, we heard that you had a half breed. We, well, I, was interested in finding out more about your curious family."

"Well," Carlisle started, "Why don't we take this in the house then." We all followed, including the visitors and the wolves.


End file.
